Among the faculty at the University of Kansas are a group of very talented scientists pursuing women's health research. The existence of this talented research base in women's health has ignited the interest of our leadership resulting in the development of a plan for interdisciplinary women's health research at the University of Kansas. This grant application represents the concerted efforts of faculty from the Schools of Allied Health, Medicine, Nursing, and Pharmacy. The purpose of the University of Kansas Medical Center (KUMC) BIRCWH Faculty Development Program is to formally establish and strengthen the women's health research enterprise at the University of Kansas. The goal of the effort is to promote interdisciplinary research and transfer findings that will benefit the health of women, including sex/gender similarities or differences in biology, health or disease. The KUMC BIRCWH K12 program will accomplish this task by providing advanced training, career guidance, and transition to independence for junior faculty pursuing interdisciplinary research in women's health. The long-term career objective of the KUMC BIRCWH K12 Program is to foster the career development of junior faculty pursuing basic, translational, behavioral, clinical and/or health services research relevant to women's health. Over the five-year project period, the number of junior level (assistant professor) faculty hired in tenure-track positions pursuing women's health research will increase by at least eight. A flexible faculty development plan tailored to meet the needs of each newly recruited faculty member will be provided. Mentors have been enlisted in five thematic areas related to women's health: (i) Women's Reproductive Health;(ii) Maternal Health;(iii) Pathogenesis of Diseases Prevalent in Women;(iv) Drug Design, Drug Delivery, and Pharmacogenomics;and (v) Prevention, Intervention, and Health Disparities. Progress of each IWHR Scholar will be closely monitored while they are supported by the BIRCWH K12 Program and following their graduation. The KUMC BIRCWH K12 Program will positively impact the pursuit of women's health research at the University of Kansas.